


"Shit, things got deep."

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Computers, How Do I Tag, Hurt Theo Raeken, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, McCall Pack, Reunions, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The McCall pack are having their weekly meeting over call, and this time there's a guest invited not in Liam's contacts, he could swear he recognised the number though?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	"Shit, things got deep."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, where to start?
> 
> This is very random, the reason I used them doing it over call is because of the teen wolf reunion that was supposed to be happening today, but they have very rightly postponed it for the black lives matter movement, which is of course far more important right now. If you want to find out more about how you can help, the official Mtv teen wolf account has posted links and so has Dylan O'Brien, on twitter. Please do go check it out, and help in any way you can.
> 
> Also, this is far less humorous than I usually write, so I tried to incorporate some humour with the pack, idk. I tried. 🙃

Liam didn’t like not knowing. Thus, he didn’t like using technology. Sure, he played video games at least twice a day, but that didn’t mean he knew how to work a laptop. And he didn’t like the fact that he didn’t know exactly who was on the pack call. They had been having to have their weekly meeting over face time due to everyone being scattered all over for college, and this week there was a new number that had been invited, a number that wasn’t in Liam’s contacts. He sighed and clicked on the link to join where he was greeted by the grinning faces of his alpha, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Mason and Corey, who were sitting together in Mason’s room. The mystery guest was still connecting.

“So, who’s the new guy?” Liam asked immediately. “I didn’t know we had a new member.”

“Nice to see you too Liam.” Mason smirked.

“I saw you yesterday Mase, shut up. Seriously, who is it?” Liam demanded.

“You’re not being replaced Liam. Chill.” Malia scoffed at the worked up teenager. But that wasn’t why Liam was worried. He could’ve sworn he recognised the number, that he’d seen it somehow before.

“Guys, I know I should’ve probably checked with a couple of you before making this decision,” Scott began and gestured at Stiles through the screen, who looked confused, “but I kept in touch with Theo after the fight against the Anukite, and thought that it’d be good to see how he’s doing.” Scott trailed off as Stiles’ jaw dropped.

It was Theo. Theo was the guest. Theo, the manipulative, psychopath Theo. The Theo that he hated. The Theo that had helped save Stiles from the wild hunt. The Theo that had become a weird definition of a friend. The Theo that had anchored him, that had stopped him from killing a fellow classmate. The Theo that had risked his life for him when fighting the hunters. The Theo he had opened up, had made a better person. The Theo he had nearly kissed in the elevator. The Theo that he hadn’t spoken to or seen for two months. That Theo.

“Nope. No way.” Stiles said, and promptly hung up. Lydia sighed and Stiles popped back up on the screen momentarily. “Ok. I’m back. But just so I can shout at him.”

“Liam? You ok?” Mason asked his best friend anxiously; Liam’s eyes were flashing a bright yellow. He couldn’t talk to Theo. He wouldn’t talk to Theo. Mason knew this, he’d told him about what had happened that day.

“Sorry, I, um, haven’t seen Theo since then, just processing.” Liam groaned angrily and gripped his desk as his claws threatened to make an appearance. “God dammit.” His pack stared at him concerned but didn't question it. 

“Well, process faster. He’s literally joining now.” Malia pointed out and there he was a second after, Theo Raeken. Stupid Theo with his dashing good looks, and gorgeous hair, and don’t even get Liam started on his eyes. And stupid Theo being his anchor, Liam’s pulse slowed as he looked into the eyes of the man through the screen.

“Hey?” Theo offered meekly, yet the arrogant note still seemingly subconsciously present in his tone. 

“Fuck you Theo.” Liam snarled at the man, who raised his eyebrows, and the confusion already present swelled, evident in the shocked faces of his pack, Scott who had even raised his hand to wave at the chimera in welcome lowered it slowly. 

“And I thought I was going to be the one saying that to Theo today.” Stiles deadpanned under his breath.

“Why do you say that little wolf?” Theo looked even deeper into Liam’s eyes from across the screen, and he looked away awkwardly. God damn Theo making him feel things.

“You know why.” Liam shouted and Scott’s eyes widened.

“I told you this would happen next time he saw him.” Corey whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, who just sighed and stared at his best friend disappointed.

“I really don’t Liam. Tell me, please.” Theo rested his chin in his hands and smiled sceptical into the camera.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this, I wanted Stiles or I to be the one doing this.” Malia whispered uncomfortable and Lydia shook her head.

“Shut up, maybe they’ll finally get a move on.” Lydia hissed back, neither of the glaring young men seeming to hear any of their comments.

“Oh, I don’t know? You definitely didn’t nearly kiss me, then leave after the fight and not leave me any way to contact you. I wonder what it could possibly be?” Liam raised his voice and everyone bar Mason and Corey’s eyes looked like they would pop out of their skulls. Stiles looked disgusted, shocked, Malia mirrored his expression from her dorm room, and Theo looked momentarily hurt before his trademark smirk appeared yet again.

“You guys nearly what?!” Stiles cried out and Lydia shushed him, shooting him a death glare through the web cam.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Theo said calmly and Liam’s anger levels surged.

“Yeah, and you think abandoning me was the right way to go about it?” Liam rose out of his chair.

“Everyone I care about gets hurt Liam, I couldn’t let you be next.” Theo responded, he’d also risen.

“I still feel super uncomfortable.” Stiles muttered. “Also didn’t know Theo was capable of feeling things.”

“I saw you take Gabe’s pain. You’ve changed.” Liam sat down again, quieter and calmer.

“He knew what it was like.” Scott muttered under his breath and this time Theo picked up on it, he nodded slowly.

“I knew what it was like for it to be all your fault, just because you were scared. To be told that that what you were doing was right, was what was best. I understood.” Theo said in a small voice, his arrogant tone finally vacant.

“Shit, things got deep.” Mason commented and Malia laughed before a look shot from Scott shut her up quickly.

“See, you understood, you felt remorse. You’ve changed.” Liam enunciated and Theo chuckled scornfully. “So why did you leave?” he finished, his anger rising again. 

“I couldn’t let you fall in love with me, not like I fell in love with you.” Theo finished solemnly and Stiles choked. Lydia grinned. Malia growled. Scott looked like a deer caught in headlights. Mason smiled. Liam didn’t care, he could only care about what Theo had just said right now . His breath hitched and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“You what?” Liam stuttered and hastily hung up. He took a moment to steady his breathing, clear his head. Theo loved him. That’s why he had left. Did he love Theo? Sure he was a colossal dick pretty much most of the time, but at least he wasn’t a murderous dick anymore. And he did have beautiful eyes, seriously, how could anyone’s eyes look like that? 

“Come on Liam. Just man up.” He reassured himself before pressing the link once again and being faced with the embarrassment of his pack staring at him, but again, he didn’t care, he could only see Theo, who looked more hurt than he’d ever seen him.

“Sorry.” Liam muttered, “That was rude, I, um.."

“I guess I ought to be leaving you to, whatever you guys do-“

“Wait!” Theo was cut off by Liam who was practically pulling his hair out. ‘You can do it Liam. Come on.’ He thought to himself.

“Theo. I love you too. And I definitely want you to come back, so, please. Just come back.” Liam finally whispered, an immense weight lifted from his chest, and Theo broke out in an award winning smile. This was a smile that Liam would sell his soul to see everyday, to wake up and that smile being the first thing he saw, a smile that wasn’t just a smirk veiling Theo’s emotion, but a smile that truly showed his colours, that he could be happy.

“Oh for god’s sake just fuck and get this over with, we all know you love each other.” Mason sighed and Liam and Theo smiled bashful at each other, blushing madly.

“Well that was eventful and really awkward. Like really awkward.” Stiles groaned, “If you ever, ever hurt him Theo I will hunt you down and-“ he was cut off and was promptly kicked out the meeting.

“I learnt how to kick people out these things.” Lydia sighed peacefully. “Now, how’s everyone doing?”

“Never better.” Theo grinned shyly. 

“You guys already make me sick.” Malia remarked rolling her eyes. Scott went on to tell them the events that had occurred the past week, and things went back to normal. Ish. Apart from the fact that Liam had just done the thing he’d wished he’d done for months now. And he couldn’t be happier. 

About half an hour later, once Scott had finished the weekly report and Stiles had ranted about how they shouldn’t let people be able to kick people off the meetings, they all hung up, their next meeting scheduled for a few days away. Liam turned off his computer contentedly and his phone buzzed violently in his pocket. He pulled it out and read it.

Theo:  
I’m coming back to beacon hills. See you tomorrow. Good night my little wolf.

“Asshole.”

Liam:  
We need to have a word about that nickname dick.

Theo:  
Love you too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated 🥰


End file.
